The Trouble with Shrink Rays
by Patty Simmons
Summary: What happens when one of twins suddenly grows three inches in their sleep? oneshot!


El Oh El my first Ouran one-shot. Hope ez GOOD! I got the idea from ragamuffin009. Read her stuff if you like Naruto! (I helped her on most of them.)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a normal morning like always, Hikaru woke up first and always nudged his brother who lay next to him to rise and shine. Kaoru would stir, and he would nudge him again, saying his twin's name sleepily.

Kaoru would sit up and then yawn while rubbing his eyes and muttering "Ohayo, Hikaru,"

Then the brothers would get out of bed together, and trot downstairs for their breakfast while talking to each other about absolutely nothing. They would eat their cereal in sync, sip their drinks at the same time, and the cooks were always baffled as to how and why they did it.

They would yawn again, and make their way back upstairs to dress. As Kaoru slipped on his tie, Hikaru looked up at his brother.

_Wait…up?_

….

….

….

Hikaru screamed, and the entire mansion shook as Kaoru covered his ears. Lights shook and windows broke all over the house, which of course made the maids extremely angry. When Hikaru was done screaming he just stared at his twin brother in horror, Kaoru arched his eye brow "What?"

Hikaru began hyperventilating, "K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kaoru!" he stuttered.

The other twin sighed in annoyance, "What are you babbling about?" His brother turned him towards their full length mirror. Kaoru scanned them selves over, and rolled his eyes. Looking down at his brother he said, "Hikaru I have absolutely no idea-"

_Hold on…_ Kaoru thought. _Down?_

Kaoru screamed in realization and Hikaru screeched along with him so Kaoru wouldn't be left alone to scream. After twenty minutes of this, the twins were breathing heavily in fright.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shook the older twin. "How could this happen!? We're identical twins! I can't be taller than you! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Hikaru began to panic, "O-o-okay. Don't worry Kaoru. We can do something about this."

"I CAN'T BE TALLER THAN YOU BY THREE INCHES! PEOPLE WILL BE ABLE TO TELL US APART!" he shook is brother harder. "OUR WHOLE PURPOSE IS TO MAKE PEOPLE GUESS 'WHICH IS HIKARU?!'"

Hikaru screamed again. "Alright." He breathed. "We can't panic."

"Hikaru _you're_ the one who's panicing!"

"Okay then w-w-w-w-w-w-we need to calm down then."

"Right."

The brothers took a deep breath in, and then exhaled which immediately calmed them down…for about three seconds.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Hikaru yelled hopelessly.

"Okay…" Kaoru thought aloud, still panicking. "Who is the most likely person to know how to fix a problem like this if it affects the host club?"

They thought for a moment and then they're eyes glinted with the answer.

"Kyouya." They said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

At the host club later than morning Kyouya was fixing his glasses, contemplating the twins' situation. "Hmm…" he said. "I think I can help you."

The brothers starred at him starry eyed. "Arigato Kyouya!" they harmonized.

Kyouya smirked, "We can just use my family's shrink ray."

The entire host club picked up their heads, "Shrink ray?" they wondered.

Kyouya's smirk widened as he pulled on a gold rope to reveal a giant ray with an X underneath it. "Yes." He said. "A shrink ray."

The host club stared at the shadow king curiously, "How does it work?" Haruhi asked.

"Kaoru just stand on the X please." Kyouya instructed and Kaoru obeyed hoping that Kyouya could cut off his three inches that he grew over night.

Kaoru exhaled, "Okay, now what?"

Kyouya pushed a few buttons, "Just relax." He said pulling a lever. "You won't feel a thing."

Kaoru closed his eyes, _Yes I'll be back to my normal height._ He felt a tingling sensation as the ray way fired at him. Kyouya was right, he didn't feel a thing. He heard the shadow king say "Done."

Fallowing Kyouya's voice were many gasps. _Yay it must have worked!_

But he opened his eyes to see giant versions of the host club. He was confused at first then yelled in a squeaky voice which was similar to that of a chipmunks. "KYOUYA YOU BASTARD!"

Hikaru raged, "What did you do?!" 

"Well we certainly can't have you two do your act like _that._" Tamaki commented scratching his chin.

Kaoru was screeching a long line of extremely angry expletives and Hani started crying. "He c-c-can't be smaller than ME! I'm the loli-shota! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" he whined.

Tamaki slammed his fist into a table, "We cannot have this! Kyouya fix Kaoru NOW!" he demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because it's a 'Shrink Ray' not a 'Grow Ray'"

Haruhi groaned, "Move over Kyouya-senpai." She said, pushing him aside to see the controls. "Don't worry Kaoru I'll just press the reverse button and you'll be fine."

Kaoru closed his eyes and crossed his fingers, _please work!_ He felt a tingling sensation, again. _I think it worked._

When he opened his eyes though, he bumped his eye lash on the chandelier. _Hold on_...

He looked down at the ant like host club members.

His face turned red with anger, **"HAAAAAAARRRUUUUUUUHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**End**


End file.
